


If only it were you

by Drambean



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Viodora, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drambean/pseuds/Drambean
Summary: Violet and Isadora are just gay messes who pine over each other.





	If only it were you

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have any inspiration for a proper Viodora one-shot so I just decided to add some narration as to what I thought was happening in the books/TV series. BTW I probably messed up some of the dialogue and actions but I was too lazy to rewatch the episode or reread the book again so I just kind of spliced them together.

Sitting in the library late at night with the Baudelaires was exciting for Isadora, no matter the circumstances. Isadora knew that trying to help the Baudelaires pull off their scheme in order to study for their exam the next morning was foolish, but it excited her anyway. She wanted desperately to help her new friends, no matter what cost. 

She fidgeted in her chair as Violet explained the plan. Although she was supposed to be listening to the older girl, Isadora couldn't help but stare at her. There was something beautiful about listening to her unveil her newest plan. Sometimes, when Violet's eyes lit up while she was talking about her latest invention, Isadora felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Isadora?" Violet asked with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh-yes. I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Isadora replied with a blush. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. 

Klaus and Violet continued explaining their plan for the night and set the materials down on the table. The five of them had gathered the materials previously, and once again Isadora's heart raced with excitement at the prospect of carrying out the plan. 

The triplets began to reach for the materials on the table, with Duncan reaching for the fake glasses, and Isadora reaching for the bangs made of a lampshade. 

Violet and Isadora's fingers met for a moment as they both reached for the lampshade, and Isadora's heart caught in her chest.

"Here, let me put the bangs on you, Isadora," Violet offered. "We wouldn't want you to put them on incorrectly, would we?" 

Duncan and Klaus nodded in agreement, with Sunny even offering her approval with her own babbles.

Isadora just nodded and tried not to blush. While the logical part of her brain told her that Violet hadn't meant anything by putting the fake hair on her, she couldn't help but reminisce about the feeling of Violet's fingers against her skin. 

'If only I could kiss her / But she's only got eyes for my brother'

Violet just smiled again at the younger girl who was clearly lost in thought.

Isadora had to stop being so stupid. None of the other children sitting at the table were stupid, and eventually one of them would begin to notice the way she looked at Violet. Of course, if they hadn't already. 

She was supposed to have a crush on Klaus, anyway. Obviously, Isadora was under no obligation to have romantic feelings for Klaus, but that was just the way things worked. Duncan and Violet would date, and that would leave Isadora with Klaus. It wasn't like she didn't like the younger boy at all, she just didn't like him like that. 

Besides, it was wrong to have feelings for your best friend. The Baudelaires already had to deal with Count Olaf trying to kidnap them wherever they went, and Isadora thought it would just make things more complicated if she told Violet she liked her. Violet was probably straight, anyway, and Isadora couldn't lose her best friend to rejection.

"Are you two sure you want to go through with this?" Klaus asked nervously.

"Of course," Duncan replied. 

Isadora just grabbed Violet's ribbon and began to tie her hair back in an attempt to look like the older girl. She smiled before asking, "How do I look?"

"Different," Klaus stammered. "Which is good. Not that you didn't look good before. I mean, you do, you did, do look..."

Isadora just smiled at Klaus' response. She was flattered, of course, but a part of her felt like it was unwarranted. She picked at her skirt and looked at the floor.

"I can't help but feel like this is the last time we'll see you," Klaus muttered.

"Don't worry, this is going to work," Duncan assured. "Things will all go according to plan."

The five of them looked at each other with hope and anticipation before getting up from their chairs. 

Duncan and Isadora stood up and began to walk out the door. Violet and Isadora looked at each other for a moment before Isadore looked away and turned to Klaus. She walked past him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, the way you're supposed to when you have a crush on somebody.

Klaus blushed, turned away and covered his face. From the corner of her eye, Isadora could tell that Violet was looking smugly at Klaus. Her heart sunk a bit, but she continued to walk out the door. If she could save Violet from flunking out of Prufrock Prep, then maybe, just maybe, Violet would see something in her.

"What was that about?" Isadora heard Violet ask faintly before they walked out of the library. If Duncan and Isadora could save the Baudelaires, then maybe one day Isadora would be able to kiss Violet like that.

-

Violet's arms ached from climbing up the frozen waterfall for the past hour, and her fingers felt like they were frozen, too. She turned to look at Quigley and saw that his teeth were chattering as well. 

"We should stop and rest for a moment, to regain our strength," Quigley suggested.

Violet agreed, and the pair began to climb towards a ledge formed from the ice on the waterfall.

"You know, if you have to hide a headquarters, this is a beautiful place to do it," Violet mused. "It's a lovely view."

"Very lovely, indeed." 

Quigley turned to Violet and leaned in closer to her until their faces were barely inches apart. Although Violet hadn't kissed anyone before, she wasn't an idiot. She knew that this is what happened to people who were going to kiss each other. They would slowly lean in until their noses were almost touching, and then they would close their eyes and kiss. 

As Quigley continued to lean in, Violet panicked. She had never kissed anyone before, and even if she had, she didn't particularly want to kiss Quigley. 

Swallowing hard, Violet closed her eyes and kissed Quigley. She could feel her eyebrows begin to scrunch up, and began to grimace through the kiss. It felt unnatural and forced, and the whole time Violet couldn't help but think about what it would be like if she was kissing Isadora.


End file.
